Just Can't Help It
by Sydrian4EVER
Summary: Sydney Sage has been bullied all her life, no one's ever tried to help. A new art teacher transfers to the school. Adrian Ivashkov, having his mother commit suicide days after he was born from people criticizing her choice to get pregnant at 16, hates any form of bullying and is willing to help Sydney in anyway she needs it. But true love is due for both of them. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns all the characters, I own the storyline.**

Rushing to class was something that Sydney Sage did not do.

That why it surprised me so much when I was speed-walking through the halls to get to art class before the bell, I'd run but we're not allowed to run in the hallways so this is the time I wish I could break some rules.

The bell rang out through the empty halls. My eyes widened.

_NO!_

I had never been late to a class in my life. I made it in another two minutes-two minutes too late.

Bursting through the door, I was gasping for air.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to join us, Miss Sage."

A man in his very early twenties turned to me, his emerald green eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You must be the new art teacher, Mr Ivashkov," I assessed him; he looked a little young to manage a high school class and his looks would probably distract the girls; he was pretty cute.

His brown hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed-except it was lined with gel, he was tall maybe 6'3, 6'4 and his high cheek bones were prominent with his pale skin.

"I am. And you must be the star student I've heard about."

I cast him an annoying look, not liking the sarcasm in his voice. "To be fair, this is the first time I've ever been late to a class."

"Hey, Sydney! Were you late because you couldn't go very fast with your big butt?"

My eyes snapped to the brown eyes of Rose Hathaway. Oh, she knew exactly why I was late. I kept my mouth shut and giggles dispersed through the room.

I sat down, ready for the class to start, but Mr Ivashkov had his mind on other things.

"Miss Hathaway, could I please see you in the hall for a moment?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

She smiled, seductively; obviously oblivious to Mr Ivashkov annoyance. She walked outside and he followed closing the door. The entire class silenced and one of the boys in the second row, snuck out of his chair and opened the door slightly, so we could hear.

"Miss Hathaway, I'm going to make this very clear to you: I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in my class."

"What kind of behaviour?" Rose asked sweetly.

Oh great, now he's going to fall for the sweet face and be against me too. I leaned against my books, not wanting to hear anymore, unfortunately it was inevitable.

Although his reply shocked me.

"Miss Hathaway, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he snapped at her. "Now I want you to go back in that classroom and apologize to Miss Sage otherwise I will send you to the headmaster's office."

I groaned quietly, Rose has Mr Belikov wrapped around her finger, he would never punish her.

"Fine, I'll go to Headmaster Belikov."

"Alright then," he paused and continued. "If you don't apologize to Miss Sage, I'll call your parents."

Uh oh.

"What?" she screeched. "You can't do that, only the Headmaster can!"

"That's not true," he told her calmly.

"You're bluffing," she argued.

"You sure about that?"

"Fine, I'll apologize," she said, sarcasm dripping off 'apologize'.

The entered the room and Mr Ivashkov nudged Rose forward.

"I'm sorry," she bit out.

"For?" Mr Ivashkov prompt.

"For calling your butt big."

"Good, you may sit down Miss Hathaway."

As she walked past me she tossed a piece of paper on my desk, I opened it.

In big letters she had written:

'FAT ASS'

I crumpled it up as the class started.

* * *

"Miss Sage, can you please stay behind?" Mr Ivashkov called as the students began to file out.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and stood awkwardly next to my desk.

"What did she give you?" he asked, his beautiful emerald eyes were alight with fire and anger.

"What did who give me?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't push it.

"What did Rose Hathaway give to you before class started?"

"A piece of paper, it's nothing," I went to leave.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Pushing me against a wall, he pressed his body against mine.

Pinning my arms above my head with one hand, he let out a low growl. "Don't toy with me, woman. What did the paper say?"

I tried to look away from his piercing eyes, but he used his free hand to twist into my messy bun, keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

"What does it matter?" I protested, knowing if I told him, he would call Rose's parents and that would double my abuse from Rose.

"It matters to me!"

Something flashed in his eyes and they softened, his grip on me loosened but was still firm.

"I just want you to be okay."

"You barely know me," I pointed out.

He smiled softly. "That's true, but something about you makes me want to get to know you."

I was able to look away now that his hand had gone limp in my hair. "I shouldn't see why, nobody else does."

"Well I do," he told me fiercely.

His hands dropped to around my waist, pulling me off the wall and into his arms.

I gasped slightly before awkwardly trying to hug him back. He found this funny and let out a small laugh into my hair.

I pulled away from him and said, "I really should go to lunch now."

"Okay," I started to leave before he called back to me:

"She's wrong, you know. Your butt isn't big."

I flushed at the thought of him looking at my butt. "Th-th-thanks."

I ran out of the room. Getting to my locker, I saw someone had painted 'Fatass' on it.

I sighed, no matter what Mr Ivashkov thought, it couldn't change facts: my butt is pretty big.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So this is my new story! So basically it's a teacher/student kind of thing with Sydrian. Umm, now this is going to be all human and Sydney is anorexic but not severely, like she is in the Bloodlines books; same weight as well and I will update Breaking Free soon! That's my Sydrian Cinderella story! Soooooo, review and give feedback please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines; I just own the story line.**

* * *

Adrian's POV

I watched the small blond scurry out of the classroom. I smiled to myself, she's pretty cute.

That smile vanished in an instant as I took out the balled up note I had swiped from Sydney's pocket when I had had her against the wall.

My eyes scanned over the loopy handwriting that I knew belonged to Hathaway.

'FAT ASS'

I crushed it between my hands in anger. Shoving it in my pocket, I grabbed my jacket and jogged to the front office.

"Hey Missy," I greeted the receptionist as I entered through the double doors.

"It's Krissy, Mr Ivashkov," she informed me, cheerily.

I brushed the confusion off and got down to business. "I need Rosemarie Hathaway's student file."

She looked up from the filing cabinet. "I'm sorry, that file you will have to request from Dimitri."

The head. Great.

He wasn't a bad guy, actually he was really nice. I just didn't like that he clearly showing favouritism to Hathaway over Sydney-okay maybe I was being a little biased after what happened to Mom.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy?" a seven-year-old Adrian tugged on the white under shirt of Nathan Ivashkov. _

_"Yes, Adrian," he replied, not looking up from the dishes. _

_"Why don't I have a mommy like the other kids?"_

_The plate fell from his hands and shattered in the sink. He gripped the sides on the counter, hard. His knuckles whitened and he refused to look at his son. _

_"Because of the judgement of other people."_

_He quickly walked out of the kitchen before I could ask what 'judgement' actually meant. _

_Flashback over_

I knocked on Belikov's office door.

"Knock, knock," I taunted, opening the door before waiting for a reply.

Rose sat behind the desk and Belikov looked up at me.

"Adrian, we were just speaking about you. Please take a seat," he gestured to the seat next to Rose.

The presence of Rose souring my mood, I closed the door and stood near a wall. "I'd rather stand."

Rose watched me with innocent eyes, but I could see the evil behind the poo-brown eyes; unlike Sydney's brown eyes that had more of a golden tint to them-like honey. And her hair was so...

I shook my head to clear it.

"See!" Rose screeched, I winced at the noise. "He is being so unfair. I haven't done anything!"

"You little lying bitch!" I spat.

"Ivashkov!" Belikov slammed his hands on the desk as he stood. "She is a student and you will be respectful to her."

"Why? She clearly has none for anyone else," I glared at her and she ran to Belikov and hid herself in his hold.

"That does not matter," he told me, sternly, while trying to comfort the bitch.

"Fine, but this is a note I found she had written to one of the other girls."

I threw the balled up note on his desk. Rose looked up in alarm. "Dimitri, he's lying about everything. You believe me, right?"

He looked between her and the note before picking it up. Rose tried to make a grab for it but Belikov was a fast little bastard.

He opened it and silence fell over the three of us as his eyes scanned the note.

He threw the note back on his desk. He grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Sydney's POV

I came out of the bathroom, drying my hands on my skirt.

"You lied to me."

"I know, but-"

"No, you know what. No. Do you know how many students come into my office saying you were bullying them? I fought for you Rose. I fought for you and you've been lying to me."

"Dimitri, please. Listen-"

"No, Rose. I'm finished with this. I'm calling your parents today and-"

"No, please! Dimitri! You can't-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore!"

I gasped quietly. The headmaster and Rose. Mr Ivashkov.

I am so screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update… thank you for reviewing! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't been to school in days; I had been hanging out at a coffee shop called Spencer's.

I had never skipped a day of school before; even when I got sick I refused to stay home. On top of that I had never lied to my parents before. More so, I have been forging notes so the school wouldn't tell my parents.

I wasn't really sure what I was avoiding.

I definitely wasn't stoked about seeing Rose and her lackeys but I seemed more afraid to see Adrian. Considering I was on a first name basis with him-in my head at least-I thought I wouldn't mind seeing him.

But for some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to see him, as days pass I feel the need to stay away from him.

What if he thought I was a coward because I ran away? What if he thought I was weak?

I was never one to seek approval from others but somehow I _needed_ his. It was ridiculous, I haven't even known this guy for a week, and even then I haven't spent more than three hours with this guy! He could be a serial killer for all I knew and I was just walking into his trap!

That's it! I'm going to stay away from Adrian Ivashkov because he is a serial killer!

"Excuse me? Serial killer?"

My eyes shot up from my laptop-which I wasn't really focusing on-to meet amused, yet bewildered, emerald green eyes. Had I said that out loud?

I jumped up and in the process, spilling my coffee onto his very expensive looking shirt. White shirt.

"Oh my God!" I cried out. I was so screwed.

I grabbed a napkin and began to wipe Adrian's shirt-which seemed to only make his silk shirt worse and him more amused.

"Sydney, Sydney," he laughed. "Stop, it's okay!"

I slowed a bit and kept my eyes from meeting his.

"Hey!" a sharp call came from the counter. Adrian's eyes were torn from me and to a young attractive blond, maybe in her twenties.

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" she yelled at me

I stayed my position.

She shooed me. "Get away from him."

I was pushed back by her swift shove when I didn't move. I stumbled back and tripped over the back of the chair I was sitting on. Pain shot up my back as I hit the wooden floor.

"Leave her alone. We aren't dating anymore." Adrian said, bending down to wrap his arms around my waist as he helped me up.

His arms fell from around me and he stepped back as his 'girlfriend' argued. "So what? We broke up two hours ago and you already have another whore?"

"Another?" I bit back, upset at her insulting Adrian for some unknown reason. "Doesn't that imply that you are a whore yourself?"

She narrowed her blue eyes and stalking forward, her fist coming up to my face to punch me. Fast.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for in impact. This is what I get for defending a serial killer.

A crash came. My eyes peeked open, Adrian was suddenly in front of me; holding her wrist preventing her from hitting me. The crash was from a chair he had pushed over on his way to defending me.

"First off," he growled at her, his eyes were emerald fire. Still wonderfully mesmerising yet extremely angry. "We have been broken up for two _years_."

He flung her hand back to her. "Second, call her a whore again and see where that fist ends up. You are making me seriously considering breaking my policy on hitting girls."

We were now the center of the coffee shop's attention. I clung to Adrian's arm; not liking the stares.

"Third-" he started.

"Oh, please!" she interrupted. "I know where this is going. You're just trying to make me jealous because you want me back?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, completely astonished at her assumption. "You've been practically stalking me since high school."

"Well if you hadn't cheated on me-"

"Not this again!" he threw his hands up in the air, forcing me to let go of him. "I told you I did not sleep with Kristen!"

"So what you just happened to remember her name!"

Everyone-including me-tuned out of the bickering. I figured it would be best just to sneak out while they were busy. I quickly packed up my laptop-which I had previously been looking at Adrian's facebook page on-and left fast.

I managed to get into Latte before who should just get into the passenger seat but Adrian Ivashkov.

"She is impossible," he muttered, pulling the seatbelt across his chest.

"Did you really date her?" I asked, quietly not wanting him to turn that anger on me.

He looked at me with hard eyes before they softened into the green pools of mischief and trickery.

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

Silence engulfed us for a while before he broke it.

"So where are we going?"

I watched him, incredulously. "I'm sorry. _We_?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you?"

I sighed. "Touché."

I started up the car. "So where am I dropping you off?"

He laughed. God his laugh was like a piece of heaven…

"Oh no, Sydney. We are going to a very special place. I want us to have a talk."

Oh God. This is it. He's in my car. He's going to kill me.

"Why do you think I'm a serial killer?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

_Oh my God,_ I thought. _He reads minds too…_

"No, you just have a tendency to say your thoughts aloud."

* * *

He ended up convincing me to go to dinner with him. In a public place; obviously he was affected by naming him a serial killer. I didn't actually believe that, he seemed like the last person to do something like that.

"What are you doing?"

I was jerked out of my thoughts as my big sister Carly leaned against my doorframe.

"Getting ready," I said, going through my closet.

"For?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"Dinner."

"With?"

"Adrian."

My mouth shut immediately as she gasped.

"A boy?" she asked, astonished.

"Well…" I started, unsure of how to tell her he wasn't exactly a boy… more a man. "Yeah, you could say that."

I regretted telling her at her next words.

"Zoe! Mom! Sydney has a date!"

Two squeals echoed in the house and a groan from my father.

The two other Sage women were in my room moments later with my father trailing behind wearing the same look I was. Dread.

"My baby girl has a date!" Mom screamed.

"It's not a date!" I protested. "It's just dinner!"

"Oh sure, Syd," Zoe said. "Just 'dinner'." Using her pink painted nails to make air quotes.

"Where is it?" Carly asked.

Telling them provoked more screams from them and more wincing from the more… logical members of my family.

"That's the most expensive restaurant in town!" Mom cried. "How did he get the money?"

I suddenly thought about it. I've seen the prices at that place. He wouldn't be able to afford it on a teacher's salary…

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is good enough for updating so late... -_-**

**Well, the date is next chapter! *Sydney glares***

**Ahem, I'm sorry, the ****_dinner_**** is next chapter.**


End file.
